


All I Need Is You

by VNDR



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boners, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Confessions, Komaeda kinda talks about his trauma, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNDR/pseuds/VNDR
Summary: You really love Komaeda, you do! You'd do anything for that easy going white haired boy. Sometimes, it gets hard to watch him hang out with others that isn't you. But it's alright anyways since you can show him how, no matter what, he what belongs to you! He just doesn't know it yet!
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 101





	All I Need Is You

There was no denying the fact that you had feelings for Nagito Komaeda. 

He was handsome, beautiful and so elegant in your vision of him. The way his eyes would shine when talking about hope and ultimates rising together, and how you'd notice small details like his hands slightly shaking out his excitement. Or how every morning he'd eat toast instead of rice, and when he'd bounce his leg slightly when he sat down for an extended amount of time. 

He was so hard to read. Maybe that's what kept you wrapped in. His thoughts, his speaking patterns, his actions. It never made any sense, but at the same time it did. Everything he did made all the right kind of wrongs, all the wrong kinds of rights. It was like he was a walking contradiction. It gave you all the more means to dig up what he was hiding, to see underneath the surface of his false demeanor. Undeniably, you became fixated with the Ultimate Lucky Student.

You weren't necessarily possessive nor got jealous easily per say. You just maybe strongly disliked it when Hajime got a little too close to him for your liking. Or when Chiaki would tug on his sleeve to play video games with him. It made you have a churning feeling deep in your gut. Something in you wished that you could have the courage to go up to him and cling to him like a lost child to its mother. You wanted to intertwine your arms through his, and walk around with him wherever he went making sure no one would talk to him unless you were there...monitoring the conversation. You wanted to claim him in front of everyone as your own. To show him who he truly belonged to even if he didn't know it yet.

You wanted him all to yourself. Even if that meant hurting someone to get to him. 

You can't recall when this fixation started. It had only been a couple of days since the murdering of Mahiru, and the execution of Peko. However, what you were aware of is that everyone was almost avoiding Komaeda like the plague more than ever. Though that made you feel all the more better. It gave you the chance to take him for yourself more, and to indulge in those selfish desires. Everyday you'd find yourself near Komaeda, talking to him endlessly and bombarding him with questions so the conversation never died. So you could hear his raspy but sheepish voice talk.

And Komaeda loved the attention he was getting from you, though he'd never say it out loud. He knows he’s undeserving of the nonstop attention. Especially after the events from the first class trial, and how his true persona was revealed. Though it made his heart flutter with delight to know that you still tried. You still made that attempt to connect with him. So, it lead to him constantly praising you. Calling you a god amongst humans, and how wonderful you were to “even talk to trash like me especially during these current unfortunate events.” He would endlessly shower you in compliments and god did it make you yearn even further. Especially when he degraded his own well being, and how badly you wanted to help him learn otherwise. To teach him that he was more than everything he thought so negatively about himself. 

How you wanted to...punish him maybe?

You could imagine it well too. How pretty he'd look underneath you with your thick cock plunged deep into him. How he'd shake and cry out your name while you brutally slam your hips against his. He'd be so beautiful with drool running down his chin, and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. You'd reach down and wrap your hand around his throat and squeeze just enough to keep him on the edge of life and death. You knew it all too well how'd he'd love that. He'd love almost being killed. Then you'd reach your other hand to pinch and pull at his-

“___-kun?” 

That voice. It wrapped around your head, pulling you out of your steamy daydream. 

You thought about how vile it was, to even be thinking about something like that due to the fact that he was standing right in front of you. Hopefully, you prayed, you didn't look like an idiot in front of him.

You moved your eyes to lock into his greenish-grey coloured ones. You then rubbed the back of your neck out of embarrassment and awkwardly laughed. Finding it terribly hard to brush off the blush that managed to stain your face from your previous thoughts. It's especially even harder to ignore the tightness that grew in your boxers.

Komaeda looked mostly confused and worried so he proceeded to ask out of concern.

“___-kun you seem sick...have you been alright lately?” 

You moved your arm to fidget with the hem of your shirt, hoping he didn't see the true problem below your waist. Luckily you were wearing baggy pants, but Komaeda was smart. Which was all the more to worry about.

You licked your chapped lips and responded with a weak ‘I’m fine’ before looking back down at the wooden floor of the library. Initially, you invited Komaeda to hang out somewhere you thought he'd like, though you cursed yourself for not picking a place closer to the cottages. 

Komaeda raised an eyebrow at you and moved himself closer in front of you, causing you to unconsciously move your foot back. He muttered an apology, something between the lines of ‘forgive me for touching you...’ and raised his hand to your forehead. The contact instantly made your face burn up more. You'd never expect Komaeda to touch you first, especially since he'd seem pretty distant physically. You'd figured he didn't like to be touched or to touch others, but here he was! Touching you! 

“___-kun you're burning up...do you need to see Tsumiki-san?” 

You stood stiff, as he moved his hand to rest on your cheek as well. You winced a little, a late reaction to his unexpectedly cold hands. You watched as he then pulled his hand away. 

“___-kun?” 

“Ah, no I’m fine I promise…”

“You don't look fine..maybe my bad luck has finally come around..sincere apologies for dragging you into this..”

You felt bad after he said that. Knowing that you aren't unwell or sick and that he isn't at fault for anything. You were just incredibly horny.

“Maybe we should go back to your cottage so you can rest..” Komaeda said while putting a hand under his chin. Awaiting your approval, you hesitantly nodded. Incredibly disappointed that your day with Komaeda couldn't last any longer. 

He started walking out of the library making a slow enough pace for you to be able to catch up with him. The two of you walked together from the second island to the first in comfortable silence. However, on the walk back, a thought popped into your head. That maybe this day didn't have to end even if you guys did go back to your cottage. Mischievous thoughts ran through your head, making it harder to ignore the already risen problem in your pants. With your plan in mind it gave you the realization that you could even tell him how you felt. Though, your pessimistic thoughts drowned out your positive ones but your semi misery ended when you suddenly realized that you two had already arrived back at your cottage..and that Komaeda had stopped walking and stared at your cottage door, seemingly a little lost in thought. You walked in front of him, opening your cottage door and looking behind you at Komaeda.

“Ah, well today was a fun day ___-kun. I'll see you tomorr-”

“Wait.”

His mouth closed from the sudden interruption of his goodbye, and he smiled before speaking again.

“Yes, ___-kun?”

You nervously looked back at the door and to his face.

“Do you want to come inside? I have something I want to talk to you about before you go.” 

Komaeda shrugged his shoulders and let out a ‘sure’, following you behind inside your cottage then closing the door on his way in. You were trying to think of the best possible way to say “I think I'm madly in love with you and might be even obsessed” but he spoke causing you to halt on your thought process again.

“I will guess and believe it's because you had a horrible time hanging out with trash like me? I should feel truly shameful that I even got you sick like that..”

“Woah hey! No, that's not it at all..it's something else, I guess.” You rubbed the back of your neck again, nervous as all hell to try and not freak him out with what you're about to say. You never even really planned a confession either! You just half assed thought it through on your walk here if anything. Though you guess this'll be the only time you'll get this chance to do even something remotely as close to a confession as it'll get.

You reached out, hesitant at first, but grabbed Komaeda's hand and softly enclosed it in between yours. You looked up at Komaeda, whose face had ended up churned in slight confusion. You gripped it a little, scared that you might come off as creepy, but you ended up getting what you had to say out.

“I think...I'm in love with you, Nagito Komaeda.” 

Komaeda's face flushed pink completely before he started laughing nervously.

“Is this your way of getting back at me from getting you sick? I'm terribly sorry like I said-”

“No! That's not it Komaeda, I told you-” 

“Truly a lowly bug like me should just die, I can't believe I thought that you even liked someone like me-”

“Komaeda-! Just-”

Without thinking you let go of his hand and moved them to clasp at his face, leaning forward and planting your lips on his all the while closing your eyes. His lips were chapped, not the softest, but they definitely felt amazing against yours. Komaeda had initially froze, unsure of what to do before he started to kiss back. You tilted your head further to deepen the kiss as Komaeda hesitantly wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling himself closer to you. You both moved your lips together, inexperienced but oh so lovely at the same time. You can't say you've kissed a lot of people before Komaeda, but he probably was the best in comparison to the others. Maybe...pure luck was it? Or was he experienced more than you were?

You pulled back after a solid couple of minutes. Taking a deep breath in and looking at Komaeda. His breath was a little uneven and he definitely was blushing harder than you had first initially seen him before you closed your eyes. He looked shocked, but calm all the while. He looked beautiful.

“I meant to say that I am really in love with you..so much that I even was thinking about you the entire time we were together.” 

He again looked puzzled, before he seemed to finally put two and two together.

“Ah, I'm terribly sorry for tainting your mind like that then, no wonder why you looked so sickly..”

“Komaeda, that's not true..I love thinking about you if anything- can I...can I show you how much you mean to me?” You stared directly at him, waiting for his response. He seemed conflicted before withdrawing himself away from your body and distancing himself. Your face changed to confusion as he started to nervously fidget with his cuff.

“___-kun...as much as I love you, and the hope inside of you, I feel rather taken back at the bad luck that may come of us being together because I suppose I…” He took a breath. He almost seemed scared to tell you what was on his mind but now you just needed to know more than ever. To understand him and to get a piece of his mind. He never seemed to be vulnerable like this, so you soaked in every movement and expression he made. Hoping you were the only person to see him in such a state. 

“I have come to an undeniable conclusion that the time I've spent with you has been wonderful. I can't help but yearn for you as well, though no matter how much I try to avoid the thought, I think about when my terrible luck will strike you as well.” He took a step forward and held your hand softly in his palm. You could feel him slightly tremble. “I've always had misfortune with my luck that it caused me to lose interest with any potential relationship. I've seen terrible things happen to people who've gotten close to me. So, if I were to accept you would you be able to even endure the most unexpected?” 

For most of the day, you have been thinking irrationally. Never once taking anything into actual consideration. Not to mention you even confessed to someone you have stalked numerous times during a killing game. He could've been cautious, and left while he had the chance. He could've told you off, casting you away to never speak to him again. Though here he was, opening up a little more to you about his relations with his superstitious ability. It made you feel so high. To know that out of all the people you got to experience something like this with him. You were starting to consider that maybe even you, yourself were the lucky one here. 

Though you took a deep breath and looked at him directly in his eyes. “Komaeda, I can promise you no matter what I'll never let something as silly as your luck get in the way of me giving you everything I have.”

“It's not silly, I've seen tragedies and horrors beyond your imagination-”

“It won't happen. I refuse to let myself die and to be torn apart from you. I can't count how long i've been longing for you- for this moment! Komaeda, please, just put your trust in me and let me show you..”

Komaeda took a glance to the side, his eyes clouded with fear mixed with uncertainty. He then slowly turned to face you once again with an almost sickly smile plastered on his face. The one you were so used to seeing on him. 

“Well…” He chuckled, “I wonder what sort of despair i'll get after all of this..-”

He then took a closer step, dropping your hand and placing it on top of your almost dying boner. You'd even forgotten about the issue in your pants while you were confessing your utmost devotion to a boy you just barely met. 

“Though I will say, maybe you can show me true hope, true euphoria so I can forget everything bad that has built up over the course of my life...help me...forget, my shining hope..”

Komaeda definitely did say a sentimental thing, but it's a shame that your thoughts were flooded with scenarios and images you made up in your head of you two almost mating like bunnies. The fact that it was about to become a reality as well, was definitely more of an arousing thought. Especially when Komaeda grinded his hand softly onto your hard on, making you pant and blush ever so lightly. You grabbed onto his hand, pushing it harder and placed your other onto the back of his head, pushing him closer than ever before, and kissing him hard. You opened your mouth, prodding at his lips with your tongue as he let out a shaky sigh and opened them up for you to shove your tongue into, in which you definitely took advantage of. 

The kiss was sloppy, it was so messy, even when Komaeda started drooling to the point where it made a small wet spot on his jacket. You put your hand onto his coat however, and pulled him along while you walked backwards towards your bed. Making sure to flip him over, so you were on top. Though, even through this you still sloppily rubbed each other's tongue against one another, and you almost kept getting lost in the way Komaeda grinded his hand onto you. 

Pulling back for air, you quickly noticed Komaedas facial expression and how quickly it changed from his usual smile he keeps on him, to a more lustful and almost sleepy one. It was one you had never seen before, and it fit him all so well. 

You made quick work of getting Komaedas clothes off, and vice versa. You moved your hand up to Komaedas pants, making sure to brush past his growing erection as well and hearing the cute noise that came out of his mouth. Then you pulled his pants down, in a fast movement, and with his help on lifting his legs you dropped the piece of clothing onto the floor and took notice of the large wet spot on Komaedas boxers. 

“Ah- I'm sorry to bestow such a disgusting sight onto your pure eyes..” 

You chuckled, confused. “Komaeda we're about to fuck and you're calling my eyes pure?” 

Komaeda blushed and turned his head aside, exposing his neck to you in which you took for granted and started lightly kissing the pale skin. Wanting to draw out those cute moans that you always dreamed of hearing you started attacking certain parts of his neck until you sucked and bit harshly onto one spot that made him throw his head back slightly and moan. It was so beautiful, and he looked like an absolute god underneath you. Everything that had built up too now, helped turn your feelings and thoughts into one thing.

It was all Komaeda. It always has been.

You pulled yourself back from Komaeda completely and pulled your pants down and removed your top, chucking them into whatever direction behind you. You then shuffled backwards until you were able to lay on your stomach face to face in front of Komaedas clothed erection. His breath hitched when you then spread his legs further so there was more room to maneuver. You definitely wanted to finger him until he cried but, you had to ask just to be sure…

“Is this alright?” 

Komaeda stayed silent before putting his hand softly onto your head. Right as he let out a shaky ‘yes’ you proceeded on with your mission and pulled his boxers off, revealing his hard leaking member. Not needing to wait for further approval, you moved in close near his cheeks spreading them revealing his cute pink hole. You blew some air onto it, watching the muscle flex and Komaeda gasping out in surprise. Suddenly, you licked at his hole, then prodding your tongue past the ring and god did Komaeda love that.

You pulled back slightly to lubricate your fingers with your spit and slowly stuck one finger into him, moving it slightly in and out to get him used to the feeling. Komaeda covered his mouth and started lowly moaning, making you want to spur on further even more. You stuck in another finger going at a much faster pace, making sure to spread them out to loosen him up. Though at that point Komaeda was moaning loudly, almost over exaggerating.

“Ah- someone as lowly as me, doesn't deserve this- hng- type of pleasure from an ultimate like you-!” 

You curled up your fingers hoping that you hit his prostate, and after a few awkward twists you managed to get it as Komaeda threw his head back and clenched onto your hair, letting out a loud moan. He grinded his hips into the feeling of your fingers curling, rubbing and hitting his prostate all at a fast rate. His moans were getting excessively louder and drawn out, especially when you went back to tounge fucking him all the while your fingers still inside. 

Komaeda gulped and exhaled loudly. “No! at this rate-” You curled your fingers. “Ah! I'm going to cum but I can't-” Moving your other free hand onto Komaedas member you harshly stroked him making him whine out in protest. Komaeda felt hot, and even more so his build up coming fast. He bucked and bucked his hips until he arched his back further into the bed and cried out loudly, reaching his peak. His cock shot out hot ropes of cum, getting some onto your hands and it landing on Komaeda's stomach, painting it in the process with splashes of white.

You lifted your head from his ass and took a long look at the mess you made. The mess you made of Komaeda. His white hair sprawled out around his flushed face, and his beautiful physique of a body. It was all becoming unbearably too much for you to handle as you quickly shoved down your boxers and leaned over Komaeda who had wrapped his legs around your waist. 

“Are you ready?” 

Komaeda opened his tearful eyes and moved his hands to softly grab onto your forearms. 

“As much...as I don't deserve it- please..”

Wasting no time, you grabbed your own dick and slowly slid it into Komaedas prepared hole. It was slicked and wet, making the penetration nice and smooth. Though Komaeda hitched his breath and you slowed your movement to a stop. You asked him, “Are you alright?” while looking at him with worry. Komaeda responded by squeezing your forearms and moving his legs so they were spread outwards.

“___-kun...please. I need your hope, I need..you-”

You blushed, possibly more red than ever and continued pushing inside until you were in by the hilt. Grabbing onto his hips, you moved your hips in a soft rhythm making sure it was okay before getting faster. Which, inevitably it was due to Komaeda whining out ‘mores’ and ‘please’.

However, as you were picking up your pace, something inside you clicked. A realization that you're the one pleasing Komaeda. You're the one making him cry out and moan! It was all too great to even be experiencing and you just had to express your deep feelings for this man.

“Komaeda...do you know how long I've waited to do this- hng- too you?” You panted out, slamming your hips in the process making him arch his back and cry out.

“Ah-!” You tilted your hips, trying your best to aim for his favorite spot. “I can- say the same!-'' You grinded your hips upwards while keeping a fast pace listening closely to the sound of skin slapping each other, and as well as Komaeda though he lost his train of thought as he cried out when you tilted your hips in the right direction. 

“Komaeda- I'm so glad I can claim you this way!” You lifted both his legs pushing them flush against his chest. “I'm so glad I can finally call you mine now!- ahng-!” Your words were definitely getting across as you felt him clench harshly around you. His moans were getting louder and louder with each harsh push against him. It was until now you noticed that his member had definitely gotten hard again. Wanting to make Komaeda cum again, you squeezed the back of his knees with one hand while reaching down and harshly jerking him off once again.

Komaeda was overwhelmed, and not because of his feelings and love for you becoming more present after your confession, but because he was basically getting rammed into the bed with the headpost slamming against the wall. It was too much, it was too good! All Komaeda wanted to do was to be ripped apart by you just so you can rebuild him over and over again. 

So he can feel nothing but you.

“Ah! Ah- ___-kun please let me- hnng! I'm going to cum again!”

Hearing that announcement spurred you on more, and you continued to slam your hips into him until he thrashed his head to the side and let out a scream of pleasure. God, it had to be one of the best orgasms Komaeda had as he was crying due to how good it felt. Seeing his tears and drool, as well as feeling his hole clench around you while his dick spurt out hot cum again, you slammed your hips a few more times before hilting as deep as you possibly can, letting out a loud moan of Komaeda’s name as you spilt your seed inside of him. 

You moved Komaedas legs down gently and sat back slightly. You both remained there for a good minute, basking in the afterglow of the orgasm. Then Komaeda broke the comfortable silence.

“Ha- ha, thank you for- using me as your fuckdoll. I'm so honored ___-kun..” 

You slipped out of his ass, missing the heat. However, when you noticed your cum leaking out slightly from his asshole you scooped it up and pushed it back inside with one finger. Not wanting to waste a drop, and it definitely didn't go unnoticed with Komaeda as he quietly groaned and turned his head facing you. You as well noticed the cum that traveled across his stomach. With the remaining energy you had you leaned down to lick it up, leaving a shiny trail on Komaedas stomach. 

You lifted yourself back onto your knees when you were done. However (and undeniably) you were tired, and you definitely felt exhaustion seep through your body as you flopped down on the bed next to Komaeda. You pulled him in close to you as you both finally catched your breath. Cringing at the feeling of slickness against you, though you ignored it enjoying the sound of Komaeda breathing next to you. 

Komaeda lifted his arm hesitatingly, before resting his hand on your chest leaning in to hear your heartbeat. Feeling and seeing that would've been sweet if it weren't for the fact you just fucked him hard. However you appreciated any gesture Komaeda gave you. 

“Komaeda, I love you..” 

Komaeda chuckled and closed his eyes before he let out a tiny “I love you too my ___-kun.” You heard it thankfully, before you closed your eyes as well. 

You couldn’t have been anymore thankful enough that Komaeda was yours. He was yours now in every way, and you wouldn't change it for the world. The thought still remains of getting a bit irritated if you were to see him hanging out with anyone else but you. Though...it's alright, because at the end of the day all you need to do really is to bring him back to your guy's lovenest and show him who he belongs to.

Only to you. Nobody else.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, second time at this and hopefully it came out alright. I've came back on this work specifically on and off for a couple of months but I finally got around to finishing it! Whoo! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Definitely am looking forward to writing more male readers in the future.
> 
> Also, I'd plug in my social media to see updates on what I will do in the future, but honest to god I'm scared of my friends finding this and seeing it was written by me. That would ultimately be my impending doom.
> 
> (People write Male Readers more challenge)


End file.
